Piero Cappuccilli
Piero Cappuccilli (November 9, 1926 – July 11, 2005) was an Italian operatic baritone. Best known for his interpretations of Verdi roles, he was widely regarded as one of the finest Italian baritones of the second half of the 20th century. He was enormously admired within the field of opera for his rich and abundant voice, fine vocal technique and exceptional breath control. In the great Italian tradition he fused words and music into elegant phrases. He focused on Italian repertory, particularly the operas of Verdi, singing 17 major roles. Contents * 1 Early life * 2 Career * 3 Personal life * 4 Repertoire * 5 Discography * 6 References * 7 Sources * 8 External links Early lifeedit Born in Trieste, Cappuccilli originally intended to become an architect. He auditioned at a local opera house in 1949, where Luciano Donnaggio (a retired singer beginning a second career as a teacher) heard him and urged him to study. Cappuccilli was still reluctant, believing he had a better potential career as an architect, and even briefly discontinued his lessons, until Donnaggio's urging and the offer of free lessons persuaded him to resume studies in 1950. He studied with Luciano Donaggio in his native city. After encouragement from relatives decided to pursue a career in opera and made his stage debut there in 1951, singing small parts.1 Careeredit In 1955, Cappuccilli auditioned for La Scala in Milan, where the auditioners, deeply impressed, encouraged him to enter the Viotti competition. After his first place award, he made his official operatic debut in 1957 at the Teatro Nuovo in Milan, singing Tonio in Pagliacci. In 1960, he made his debut at the Metropolitan Opera, singing Giorgio Germont in La traviata, which was to be his only performance at the Met.1 Cappuccilli spent most of his career singing in Europe, with only infrequent travels to North and South America. He made his debut at the Teatro alla Scala in 1964, as Enrico, at the Royal Opera House in London asGermont in 1967, and his Opéra de Paris debut took place in 1978, as Amonasro. He also appeared at the Vienna State Opera and the Salzburg Festival. He worked with the greatest European conductors of his time (Karajan, Gavazzeni, Abbado, Kleiber) and became one of the finest interpreters of the Italian repertoire. Cappuccilli was highly respected as a "Verdi baritone", where his beautiful voice, fine vocal technique, musical elegance and dignified stage presence were shown to their best advantage. He left an impressive discography, he recorded Lucia di Lammermoor twice, first with Maria Callas in 1959, and with Beverly Sills in 1970. Other notable recordings include; Rigoletto, opposite Ileana Cotrubas andPlácido Domingo, under Carlo Maria Giulini, Macbeth, opposite Shirley Verrett, and Simon Boccanegra, opposite Mirella Freni and Nicolai Ghiaurov, both under Claudio Abbado. He also recorded Don Carlo, Il trovatore and Aida under Herbert von Karajan Cappuccilli sang until his mid-sixties; an automobile accident in 1992 ended his stage career. He died in his native Trieste, at the age of 78.2 Personal lifeedit He is survived by his wife, Graziella; three children, Patrizia, Giovanni and Pier Paolo; and two grandchildren, according to the Trieste newspaper. Repertoireedit * Salvatore Allegra ** Romulus (Romolo) * Vincenzo Bellini ** Il pirata (Ernesto) ** Beatrice di Tenda (Filippo Visconti) ** I puritani (Riccardo) * Georges Bizet ** I pescatori di perle (Zurga) ** Carmen (Morales; Escamillo) * Alfredo Catalani ** Loreley (Hermann) ** La Wally (Vincenzo Gellner) * Gaetano Donizetti ** Lucia di Lammermoor (Enrico Ashton) ** Roberto Devereux (Duca di Nottingham) ** La Favorite (Alfonso XI) * Umberto Giordano ** Andrea Chénier (Fourquier Tinville; Carlo Gerard) ** Fedora (De Siriex) * Antônio Carlos Gomes ** Il Guarany (Gonzales) * Charles Gounod ** Faust (Valentino) * Ruggero Leoncavallo ** Pagliacci (Silvio; Tonio) * Pietro Mascagni ** Cavalleria rusticana (Compar Alfio) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ** Le nozze di Figaro (Antonio) ** Don Giovanni (Masetto) * Lorenzo Perosi ** La resurrezione di Lazzaro (Solista) * Ildebrando Pizzetti ** La figlia di Iorio (Un Mietitore) * Amilcare Ponchielli ** La Gioconda (Un cantore; Barnaba) * Giacomo Puccini ** La bohème (Marcello) ** Tosca (Carceriere; Barone Scarpia) ** Madama Butterfly (Commissario Imperiale; Sharpless) ** Il tabarro (Michele) * Gioacchino Rossini ** Il barbiere di Siviglia (Figaro) ** Guglielmo Tell (Guglielmo) * Richard Strauss ** Der Rosenkavalier (Uno stallino) * Giuseppe Verdi ** Nabucco (Nabucco) ** Ernani (Don Carlo) ** I due Foscari (Francesco Foscari) ** Attila (Ezio) ** I masnadieri (Francesco Moor) ** Macbeth (Macbeth) ** Luisa Miller (Miller) ** Rigoletto (Conte di Ceprano; Rigoletto) ** Il trovatore (Conte di Luna) ** La traviata (Giorgio Germont) ** Un ballo in maschera (Silvano; Renato) ** La forza del destino (Un chirurgo; Don Carlo di Vargas) ** I vespri siciliani (Guido di Monforte) ** Simon Boccanegra (Boccanegra) ** Don Carlo (Rodrigo di Posa) ** Aida (Amonasro) ** Otello (Jago) ** Falstaff (Ford)3 Category:1926 births Category:2005 deaths